This invention relates to apparatus for cutting flat articles and, more particularly, for cutting mats used in mounting flat objects such as pictures, photographs, paintings and the like. In some applications, the mid section of the mat is cut out to form an opening having an outline corresponding to but slightly smaller than the periphery of the object to be mounted; in other applications in which the picture is cropped, the opening has an outline substantially smaller than the periphery of the picture. The edges of this opening desirably are beveled and parallel to the edges of the mat.
The fabrication of such mats heretofore has been difficult and time consuming, involving measuring the object, transferring these measurements to the front surface of the uncut mat and then cutting the mat with knives or razor blades held against T-squares, rules, etc. to provide a straight line cut. This measurement procedure is prone to error and leaves unsightly marks or lines on the face of the mat. Furthermore, at the hands of an inexperienced or "do it yourself" person, the finished mat is often of poor quality. The mat opening typically is cut unevenly because it is difficult to draw the cutting instrument along a straight edge while maintaining a constant bevel angle. Automated cutting apparatus including one or more movable cutters have been devised; however, such apparatus are expensive, complex, and require skill and training to operate.